Conference USA League
by Solomon07
Summary: Being one of the few to represent their school in the nearing Pokémon League, starting author, Reino File, a Sophmore at Rice University is taken by surprise. Especially when it was through his favorite English Professor, who should know him best. After all, how's a person with no real drive going to win the League? His Professor thinks he could, but can he become the Champion?


_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay everyone, at the moment, I am now working within a Collaboration project with CaptainPrice and TheLoner2. Long story host, this is like a Nation Wide League Event where we, and two other Authors at the moment are working with their own Conference! There are Ten Conferences in total, but Four have already been taken leaving Six up for grabs. And as written on the title of this little story, I am working on the Conference USA League! Oh yah, and here's the disclaimer!**_

 _ **I do not own Pokémon or any references made within.**_

* * *

Many things could be said about one Reino File. Many, many things…it's just that most wouldn't know what to say. After all, he isn't the most sociable of individuals, nor is he the sanest. Then again, most wouldn't know what to think of his sanity as he spends his time reading books. That or he's typing something on that laptop of his, and if anyone were to question why his sanity was thought lost.

Then they would simply bring the poor fool to the nearest Library at around six in the afternoon. Most would be able to hear the not-so sane cackling before actually finding him. And when they do, they're usually treated to the sight of a man typing maniacally on a far off computer, a disturbed grin plaster across his lips.

They'd see a man with a messy mop of black hair that curled at the tips, pulled back into a short ponytail that stretched down his shoulders with his bangs hanging freely without restraint. His usual attire consisted of a white and grey checkered sweater and dark blue denim jeans. No one really knows what he wears underneath his sweater as he never really takes it off, even on scorching hot days. And while his clothes were a bit baggy on him, most would find it obvious that he held a slim figure underneath, but that was all.

Safe to say they made a quick note to keep away from him. Other than that, there really was nothing all that unique about him. He kept to himself, and he kept quiet. That was it. For anything more on the matter that was Reino File, you would need to speak to Professor Quill from the English Department. Safe to say nobody really did, and unknown to everyone but Professor Quill, one person was thankful for that. But that's not hear or the now, and unfortunately for most, Reino File happens to be the protagonist of this little story. Now let's see what this little owl have on his mind now.

"I despise you all," He stated dryly. "All of my hate, I shall bequeath to you pitiful morsels. So be grateful that I do not smite you all down here and now for daring to insult your king!" Glaring disdainfully at those ahead, his lips curled in a sinister sneer, ready to cackle at a moment's notice.

Too bad his monologue ended before it even began. "I'd call you crazy, but threatening an empty classroom takes a special kind of crazy," A feminine voice interjected readily. "Now get off the desk so I can continue working."

Blinking once, twice, and trice times, his expression soured for a moment before he hummed in soft bemusement. Doing as she says, he slid off the desk with a lazy grin, "I don't know whether to take that as an insult, or a compliment. Which would you prefer?" Looking over towards the person in question, his grin widened a tad when she retorted without even turning his way.

"I'd prefer the former, but knowing you, you'd accept it as the latter if only to irritate me." Professor Quill was a strict woman, but at least she was willing to play along with his banter. That just goes to show how she's his favorite among the faculty.

 _'Then again, she is my Aunt, so maybe that's to be expected.'_ Professor Jasmine Quill, younger sister to his mother Sarah Quill, now File, after marrying his father Jonathan File. Even though she's a woman currently in her Mid-Thirties **—not something you'd want to bring up when she's in hearing range—** she looked more like someone in her late-twenties. With long black hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, eerily sharp brown eyes— **he can never sneak around her for some reason—** that were currently drifting towards him with suspicion seeping in, and a slim frame that was always hidden by that blue sweater of hers. It's slightly baggy, but not too much and was the right size to be worn over the plain red shirt underneath, with everything being finished off by black pants.

"Are you monologuing again?" Quill asked plainly.

"Pretty much, yeah," Reino replied. "But that's expected when it comes to me. Such a tiny, tiny brain I have, don't you think?"

Instead of replying to that immediately, she simply shook her head in response before returning to grading her student's essays. "You've hit a road block, haven't you?" Quill asked bluntly.

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes," Quill sighed lightly.

Reino didn't honor her with a reply, and simply sat down on a nearby chair. "You're a blunt woman, that you are Professor Quill," He muttered. "But none the less, as always, I'll burn through this one just like I've done all the others." There was no conviction in his voice, just his usual promise.

"And when you do, will you wait, or will you continue you're writing right away?" Her questions were blunt and straight to the point as always. And like those before it, a subdued frown replaced the lazy grin that was once plastered on Reino's lips.

"…I'll get back to writing when we get back," He stated after a moments silence.

"So what was the problem this time?" She asked. "I'm an English Professor, so you can come to me if you're having trouble with your writing." That and she's curious as to what he's written so far. He's anything but unimaginative, and writing blocks aren't much of a problem for him.

"It's just some simple dialogue, something I can work around if need be." Main problem is though, that he's lazy around the bit's that's not within his specialization. "That aside, I wouldn't mind having some critique…well, that is if you don't mind?" Subdued expression turning a tad expressionless, his eyes drifted towards his Aunt within his peripheral vision.

Giving him a look, she nodded after a moment of silence. "I'll take a look at it when we get home, and if it's anything like you're other works, it'll be interesting to read." Seeing a pleased smile break out from his expressionless look, she couldn't help but chuckle inside. He was like a puppy. A socially detached puppy, but he's a puppy none the less. "And to pass the time, why don't you help me look over my students essays?"

Smile dropping curiously, he scooted closer towards his aunt with a tilt of his head. "What're they about?" Taking half of Professor Quills stack, he took a look at the first essay before humming in thought. "PBS…?" He's got no clue what that meant.

"Pokémon Battle Simulation," Quill answered helpfully. "I had my students write an essay about how they would go about winning in a Pokémon Battle with any of the given starters."

Raising a brow at that, he narrowed his eyes in thought. "…I don't think this'll help if they ever find themselves in an **actual** Pokémon Battle." Reino murmured truthfully. "And do they choose their own opponents, or do you? Because I don't really think they'll choose a Pokémon that they'll have a hard time against."

Quill simply nodded in agreement, "That's an expected problem with these types of assignments, and so instead of letting everyone choosing their own opponent, I assigned them one based on the type they choose."

"Type…fire, water, and grass," Reino answered after some thought. "Those are the three basic types within the eighteen corresponding starter Pokémon, correct?" Earning a nod, he continued. "Which Pokémon did you choose to be their opponents?"

"If they chose a fire starter, they'll be facing off against a Machoke. If they choose water, their opponent shall be a Fearow. If they choose grass, they shall be facing a Wigglytuff. The information concerning their opponents was given when everyone chose their starter." Stopping for a moment to see if Reino was following along, she continued when she saw that his eyes were on her. "They were given the Pokémon's nature, and their move-set along with their starter's move-set as well. They were given thirty minutes of class to review on any notes they might have concerning their opponents as I have covered them in class before. The rest of the time was, around forty-five minutes was spent having them write their essays about how they would go about battling their given opponents."

Nodding absently as he slowly processed everything he was told, he frowned when he reviewed the last bit. "Wait…'go about'? Does that mean they weren't supposed to win?" Reino asked.

Quill shook her head in response, "Whether they won depended on the strategies they used during the battle. The main point of this essay was to test their ability to strategize in battle against an opponent that they have neither the type advantage of, or against. What's more, it also tests their sense of realism to a point. One cannot expect to get a good grade or a passing one for that matter if they simply put that their Charmander's Ember knocked out the Machoke in one hit." Stopping for a moment to gather her breath, she continued moments later. "Their grade depends on the tactics used, as well as the sense of realism that they employ when writing their essay."

Eyeing her for the moment as she finished her explanation, he blinked. He blinked again moments later, before tilting his head in thought. "I have to wonder though, why did you assign them the essay to begin with. Chances are most of them, if not all, won't even get the chance to pick up a Poké Ball since it's not in their career plan." Now that the point is on the table, he was pretty sure you couldn't make a career out of being a Pokémon Trainer to begin with.

"I'm not the only one giving out these sorts of assignments," Quill replied. "A couple other Professors too, and with the upcoming Conference USA League is coming up soon. The principal wants to have students with good heads on their shoulders represent the Owls in the League."

"Isn't this a sports thing then?"

"One doesn't have to be in any sport related activities to be chosen for representation," Quill said with a shake of her head. "All they need is a recommendation from the assigned professors, and they'll be considered in the next board meeting. Whether or not one is picked to represent the Owls in the Pokémon League depends on what they're up against when placed by their fellow classmates."

Taking a look at his stack, her stack, and the stack of essays lying on her left, he hummed in silence. "You just gotta hate complications, don't you?" Reino rhetorically asked flatly. Receiving no answers in response, he took a brief look at his watch. _'Four thirty-seven in the afternoon…wonder how long this'll take.'_ And with that question in mind, he took a look at the first essay on his stack.

* * *

 _ **(Four Hours Later)**_

* * *

"…I really should just up and smite the fools who wrote this travesty before me. The king deserves only the best, yet what I see is something even below those pitiful fakers I've had the displeasure of meeting." Reino commented seriously before he waived his arm to his right, "Mongrels! Fetch me the finest wine within my kingdom so that I may forget what I have read today!"

"You've been seeing that anime again, haven't you?" Setting down the last essay for the day, she began to tidy up around her desk without even passing Reino a glance, something he seemed to find great amusement in for some odd reason.

"While annoyingly irritating in my opinion, I can see why Gilgamesh acts the way he does," Reino responded with a grin. "It's just so fun seeing their irritated expressions upon realizing that someone beyond their comprehension is simply pointing out the truth of the inadequacy. It is a marvelous sight to behold, but alas, I have unfortunately yet to acquire my minions."

"Have you ever thought of looking for a career in voice acting?" Quill asked dryly.

"Why voice acting?"

"For one thing, you get stage fright easily, so acting is a no go for you." She pointed out readily. "Voice acting is the better option for you because you'd be the perfect villains considering you don't have to fake what you're actually feeling."

Reino simply grinned in bemusement, "To write the scenes as masterfully as I have, putting myself in the roles of many, be they the hero, or the villain, is a simple matter when compared to my other problems." Grin widening at the look sent his way, he simply stood up from his seat and handed her his stack of essays. "Well, for the moment, I shall allow appeasement upon me considering that you **are** reviewing my work as it is."

Nodding in response, she scanned through them with a frown. "You added sticky notes." It was more of a statement than a question.

Reino shrugged in response. "I was bored simply reading them. The words held no life within that, and for an aspiring author like me, that is a great insult." Stopping for a moment, he chuckled. "But my handwriting no good as you already know, so I wrote my opinions on sticky notes and placed them at center of each essay." When all he got was another look in reply, his chuckles died, and he frowned. "…was that bad?"

After a moment of silence, Quill simply shook her head for a negative, and gave him a small smile instead. "Not really, I did ask for your help after all." That she did. "Go wait by the car…I'll be with you in a bit." Seeing him hesitate for a moment, as if not sure if he really should, Quill simply motioned to the door with a nod, and he walked out the door moments later without a word.

After a couple more seconds ticked by, Professor Quill sighed. _'…guess he's still not comfortable around people much.'_ That's a given, considering he's only really interacted with her. And even then, when he first arrived on her doorsteps, her nephew was so nervous about what to do and what not to do. _'Well, he's better now than he was a year ago, but there's still some caution there.'_

With a brief shake of her head, she took a brief look at the papers Reino handed to her, and frowned at the notes he left. _'…I'll take a look at those later after I view his work.'_ She may have been a Pokémon Trainer in the past, but she wonders if he picked up something from any of the record logs she left lying around.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Okay everyone, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Now then, let's get things up to speed.**_

 _ **CaptainPrice is doing the Big Ten Conference, and already has a story up called the Big Ten League! Nobel Six is working on the SEC Conference, and Gallantmon7196 is going for the Athletic American Conference! And everyone already knows what I'm doing!**_

 _ **And right now, I feel like I'm going to burst my own eardrums, so I'll tone down on the shouting. But here's a bit of info for those who're interested. Like I said up top, there are Six Leagues just waiting to be grabbed! For any information on what's available, go to the forum called National College League for Pokémon Trainers for the rules and anything else you might want to know.**_

 _ **Now then, if any of you have any interest in making your own version of the story with one of the available conferences, and won't have any intentions of leaving to die or dropping it entirely, talk to CaptainPrice.**_


End file.
